That's Showbizz
by The Bubblicious Genius
Summary: A Compilation Of Randomness That Goes On In The Transformer Celebrity Highlight, Life, Backstage, And Off Camera. Read, Enjoy, And Review!
1. Commercial Deals

Authors Note: I Do Not Own Transformers...Though I Wish I Did -whines-. Anyways, Prepare Yourself... For Comedy Of Bubblicious Proportions!

That's Showbizz

Chapter 1: Commercial Deals

"Ok, Transformers, we are trying to teach kids safety." began the director as he talked into a cone so the people on stage could hear.

"Well, you better keep the Decepticons off stage, they'll teach kids to run with scissors" Optimus retorted.

"I resent that, Prime!" Megatron growled, folding his silver arms over his chassis "I mean whoever heard of a Decepticon using petty scissors?"

"See what I mean?" Optimus asked the director, gesturing to the stubborn Decepticon leader.

"Whatever, Prime. Just calm down, and read the words on the screen in front of you, and you'll be fine. And don't forget to do the actions" the Director instructed.

"Fine" Prime sighed and stood in his position, waiting for his cue.

"And...action!"

"Hey kids, it's me, Optimus Prime. Now I've been keeping you safe from Decepticons for 20 years. But now I'm here to tell you, how to keep yourself safe..." he began, walking over to a part of the stage where the crew set a small fire.

"Oh no, your house just caught fire! Now what do you do? Well first, you should get out of the house, go to a neighbors, and call 911..."

"That's bunk!" Megatron began, walking on stage and putting out the fire with his foot "just stomp your foot on it or something, it's easily taken care of"

"Megatron! Humans can't really do that" Optimus pointed out his enemies giant foot "they aren't 60 feet tall like we are"

"Well that's their problem isn't it?" Megatron laughed.

"Cut!" yelled the Director.

BEEP

"Ok, go to the neighbor scene!" called the director "action"

"Especially if your parents aren't home, and I don't know why they would even leave kids our viewers ages alone at home...but you should immediately leave your house and go to a nearby neighbors house to call 911" Optimus began and opened the fake house door.

Megatron stood in a pink dress and a blonde wig, looking disgruntled at his costume. Optimus tried to keep from laughing but keeled over and held his midsection.

"Oh, Sweet Vector Sigma!" he laughed harder and fell down the steps of the fake front house.

"Fuck you, Prime!" Megatron kicked the hysterical Autobot "I don't even know why a kid would want to go over to a cross-dressing mans house anyways, who knows what'll happen to the little boys that needed to use the phone!"

"CUT!"

BEEP BEEP

"Strangers scene, take 1"

"This is the Mighty Megatron, teaching you puny little weaklings how to take care of strangers!" Megatron growled as a random man walked up to him.

"Hey...want some cand..."

"BOW BEFORE ME, STRANGE MAN!" Megatron roared and powered up his fusion cannon.

"Oh shit!" the skit guy screamed and ran for his life but was blasted into the prop wall, making the whole scene crumble to the ground.

"and that kids, is why you should always carry a gun with you" Megatron nodded, patting his gun.

"Oh, geez...Cut!"

BEEP

"take 2"

"Why couldn't we use the first one?" Megatron asked.

There was a mumble from off stage.

"So what? I've seen you older humans use guns. Why can't kids have them?"

More mumbling.

"Bah, I still think it's good safety" he began but readied himself for the second take.

"And...action!"

"Hey kid, you want some candy?" the strange looking man asked.

"Er...no...but I'll have your transistors served to me on a silver platter...When I rip them from you!" Megatron roared and ran at the man.

"Ah!"

"Megatron! Quit chasing the intern! Sheesh..." the director slapped his forehead "Cut!"

BEEP

"Take 23"

The intern shakily walked up to Megatron, battered and bruised "Y-you want...want s-s-s-some candy?" he squeaked.

"No, you are a bad man, and evil and I shouldn't even be talking to you" Megatron smiled, knowing he got it right this time "...but for the record, your not as bad and evil as me" he let out a wicked laugh.

The director sighed "Cut, print, it's good enough"

BEEP BEEP

"Peer pressure, take 1"

Optimus didn't hear the marker as he leaned against a nice looking Corvette.

"Hey, haven't seen you around before. Do you wanna...go get some energon after shooting?..."

"Erm...Optimus?" called the Director.

Optimus turned around "What? Oh!...Oh slag!" he blushed and rubbed the back of his helmet "Sorry...wow that was embarrassing"

"Never knew you had it in you to try and pick up a Femme, Prime" Megatron snickered "After all, I think you'd squish her"

"Good one, lord Megatron!" Starscream screeched in laughter.

"Shut up you slagged Decepti-punks" Optimus growled, holding his fists up.

"Oh I'm so scared, of the Big Bad Prime. At least I don't have a problem getting ladies" he smirked.

"And unlike you Autobots, we wear briefs and not thongs, so we save our performance. I doubt you could even get your adapter up" Starscream laughed, Megatron joining in.

"Good one Starscream" he nodded.

"How Dare you! I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY AFTS!" Optimus roared and charged at the two.

"Oh slag! Let's get out of here!" Starscream yelled and transformed to jet away.

"Come back Starscream and fight like a..."

BAM!

CRASH!

BOOM!

"Insult my Machinehood will you? I'll make sure you don't have one when I'm finished" Optimus through punch after punch at the Decepticon leader.

The Director sighed and had everybody shut down the set "That's a wrap people..."

….

A Few Hours Later...

….

Megatron limped back into the Decepticon base to find Starscream sitting on his thrown.

"Oh...Megatron...There you are...I've-I've been looking all over for you..."

BAM!

Starscream was blasted in the face and sent flying back over the large chair. Megatron sat down in his thrown with a sour face.

"Fucking Slagger...That's the last time I have you sign me up for a commercial deal"


	2. Movie Making

Chapter 2: Movie Making

"Ok, in this scene, Megatron is supposed to blast you, you're sent flying back and then Megatron will walk up to you, looming over you like the evil he is and leans in, then we'll cut so we can taking another camera shot" the Director informed the two transformers.

"Ugh, why do I have to get blasted?" Optimus groaned.

"Stop whining Prime and let us get on with it" Megatron smirked.

"Ok...and...action!"

"Prepare to fail, Prime" Megatron laughed, raising his gun and shooting at the Autobot leader.

"Oof!" Optimus grunted and fell backwards onto the ground.

Megatron walked over and chuckled evilly, leaning down to get in Optimus' face to insult his defeat before he realized he was on a banana peel and slipped as he put pressure on it, flying forward awkwardly to land on Optimus, their lips meeting on accident.

All eyes grew wide in the room, jaws dropped in gasps and eyes twitching and the ugly sight.

"OH DEAR SWEET PRIMUS, MY OPTICS!" Starscream screamed, covering his optics and running around blinded until he ran into a wall.

"I think...I just died inside..." Rodimus Prime said, making a sick face and holding his midsection.

"My CPU! MY INNOCENT CPU!" Bubblebee cried and held his head.

"Why haven't they stopped?" the Director asked, his eye twitching.

"Mm...Megs" Optimus purred "what a big gun you have"

Megatron looked down at Optimus with the most horrified and confused face there has ever been in the history of comedy.

"Let me go! Starscream get him off me!" Megatron yelled, pushing at Optimus trying to squirm out of the enemy leaders grasp.

"What's the matter Megatron? Never been with a real bot before?" Optimus chuckled, finally letting go.

"You are sick! And...and twisted! And and..." Megatron backed away pointing at the Autobot leader "EVIL!" he cried and ran away "I FEEL SO VIOLATED! WAHHH!"

Optimus laughed and stood back up, brushing himself off.

"I think I won that battle" he smiled, hands on his hips.

"Wow...poor Megatron..." the Director couldn't help but say.

BEEP BEEP

"Megatron, come on out, Optimus was only playing around" the Director tried to coax, standing outside the leaders trailer.

"No slaggin' way! That pervert sexually harassed me! I demand a suit against him!" he roared.

The director sighed and looked to a crew member "Go get Soundwave"

The person nodded and ran away.

"Hey, hey at least it'll be good for the bloopers" Starscream said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Starscream, you've failed me again you dumb piece of machinery" Megatron ranted.

Starscreams optics went wide "Wow, he's really upset" he went closer to the trailer door "if I let you wail on me, would it make you feel better?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"...yes..." Megatron sniffed.

Starscream sighed "The things I do for the sake of the Decepticons...Another reason why I should be the leader of the Decepticons." he groaned and walked into the trailer.

There was another moment of silence before the trailer rocked back and forth, jumping up and down with laser blasts firing through the thin metal as the two transformers fought inside.

The Director sighed and looked over as Soundwave arrived.

"Soundwave, get your leader out of the trailer"

"Status: impossible. Suggestion: Do it your slaggin' self" he said before walking away.

"Ugh!" the Director groaned and slapped his face "Cut!"


	3. Robo Porn

Chapter 3: Robo Porn

"What the pit, Director? You want us to do Robo Porn?" the transformers gaped at him.

"Well, yes. Lots of teenage girls think it's hot to see robot on robot action. And sadly, seeing as there aren't really any femme's...you're going to have to do it to...uhm..." the Director pushed his fingers together "to each other"

"What the frag are you thinking!? What makes you think we want to have the same experience as Mega-butt?" Rodimus asked.

"Well...I don't think, I'm just supposed to produce what the public wants, and to raise your rates in popularity" he shrugged.

"Back in my day, it was actually normal to have sparking with another male transformer. We were at war...and a bot had needs...there were no femme's around and..." Kup began.

"Oh dear Primus, shut up Kup, no one wants to hear about you sparking other transformers" Prowl whined and covered his audio receivers.

"Just saying" Kup huffed and folded his arms over his chassis.

"Well, that's nice and all Kup, but I don't think teenage girls are going to want to see old grody transformers doing it" the Director said.

"I'm not grody!" Kup yelled in outrage "I'm experienced!"

"AHH!!!" The transformers screamed, covering their audio receivers in unison.

"Most popular with the ladies are Megatron and Starscream and Optimus and Megatron but...uhm...I don't think that's going to happen..." the Director started, looking back at the trailer.

"Fragin' right it's not, you sick twisted morphodites!" Megatron yelled out his window.

"Don't make me come in their Megatron!" Optimus pointed at the Decepticon leader.

Megatron's eyes went wide and quickly shut his window.

"Ok so uhm...who wants to give it a try?" the Director asked.

Only Kup raised his hand.

"No kup..." the Director said sternly, making the old transformer put his hand down and grumble "come on guys, I'm not liking this anymore than you are"

"Easy for you to say, you're not going to have another guy touching you" Rodimus protested.

"I nominate Bumblebee and Rodimus" Kup suggested.

"AH, Pit no, old man!" they protested.

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of Optimus and someone else..." the Director began.

"Why me?" Optimus frowned.

"Well for one, you made a hit on Megatron, and you're a giant sexy robot of the year according to teen magazine"

"Human females are weird..." Prowl said with a grimace.

"Yo I agree" Jazz nodded.

"How about you two?" the Director asked as he pointed at Jazz and Prowl.

The two looked at each other and screamed, jumping ten feet away from each other.

"Oh come on, don't make me match you up with the Decepticons!" the Director roared.

"You wouldn't dare" the Autobots glared.

"Try me" the Director folded his arms "you either do each other, or you do your arch enemies"

"Evil...Director" they grumbled, huddling into a group to talk it over.

"What's going on?" a few Decepticons asked.

"Trying to figure out what pairing to do for the robo porn series" the Director told them.

"That's...awkward..." the three seekers twitched.

"Suggestion: a large amount of high grade energon" Soundwave said.

"Hmm...I'll keep that in mind Soundwave" the Director nodded "I don't see why Megatron won't come out to do it with one of you though, maybe Starscream"

Megatron yelled in his trailer "Oh...Primus, That's disgusting!"

"You're no great sexy hunk of metal either Megatron!" Starscream yelled at the trailer.

"Least I have metal muscle you thin piece of nothing!"

"At least I have a bigger adapter than you do!"

There was silence before Megatron slammed open his trailer, making everyone jump.

"Come again, Starscream?" Megatron asked with a menacing hiss.

"At least...I have...a bigger...adapter" he said slowly, walking right in front of Megatron "than you!" he growled, poking the Decepticon leaders chest.

"Is that so?" Megatron growled and glared at his second in command.

"Yeah"

Megatron grabbed the second in commands wing and dragged him over to the Director.

"Ah! What are you doing!?" Starscream squirmed.

"I think you have your pairing" Megatron growled, dragging him over to the building where the set was.

The Director blinked and coughed, clearing the awkwardness before following after them.

The transformers watched after them.

"I think we're not going to see Starscream for a while..." Skywarp said.

"Why's that?" Thundercracker asked.

"I don't think he's going to walk for a looong while" he nodded.

Thundercracker gulped "poor screamer, he'll actually be earning his name"


	4. Porn: Revenge Of The Robo

Chapter 4: Porn: Revenge Of The Robo

Optimus waited on set, tapping his foot nervously as he did.

"Don't be nervous Prime" the Director tried to calm.

"Who did you pair me up with anyways?" he asked.

"I don't know. I got a letter in my trailer from an anonymous transformer that said he wanted to pair up with you." the Director shrugged.

"You don't even know who it is?" Optimus asked in an outrage.

"If it's Kup, don't worry, it's not happening. Even I think that's wrong" the Director laughed.

"Hope it's not Mirage or Blurr either" Optimus shivered.

"Why's that?"

"Because Blurr's going to go way too fast and Mirage will make some perverted thing about, 'it's time for me to disappear'" Optimus quoted.

"What makes you think you're going to be the submissive one?" the Director asked, thinking it odd that the Autobot leader wouldn't be dominant.

"Well I...er...I don't know. Depends I guess" Optimus laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his helmet.

There were some loud footsteps coming towards the stage, Optimus looked up from the ground as he sat on the large bed and waited in anticipation to see who it was.

Out from the shadows came a smirking Megatron.

"Holy Primus!" Optimus cursed, jumping back onto the bed.

"Yes Prime, it's me, Megatron." he walked closer to the bed "and I'm here to get my revenge for the little stunt you pulled the other day" he scowled.

"No, no. it was a joke. I didn't even..." Optimus began but was cut off, being tackled by the other transformer.

"Action, action! Hurry up and roll! This is what those teen girls wanted. If you miss this I'll fire you!" the Director ordered.

"Are you ready to be my bitch, Prime?" Megatron laughed evilly.

"I...I thought you were scared to do this" Optimus struggled underneath the Decepticon leader.

"I was...until yesterday, when I punished Starscream. As Odd as it was, it was actually rather..." Megatron smirked "enjoyable"

Optimus gulped and pushed at Megatron's chest "No. Get off me!"

"What's the matter Prime? Afraid of your big bad daddy?" Megatron growled seductively.

"Oh sweet Vector Sigma!"

The Directors jaw dropped at the sights and sounds he saw and heard. He gulped and leaned back in his chair, covering his eyes by lower his hat.

"Tell me when it's over..." he whimpered.

"Your mine, Prime!" Megatron roared and laughed wickedly.

BEEP


	5. Premieres

Chapter 5: Premieres

The Autobots and Decepticons walked down the red carpet to the premiere of their new movie. Fans screaming behind the red ropes.

"I love you Optimus Prime!" screamed a girl who lifted up her shirt "Sign my chest?"

Optimus jerked away at the request and bumped into Megatron.

"Watch where you are going, Prime" Megatron growled and pushed him aside.

"Marry me, Megatron!" another girl screamed.

"Er...no" Megatron looked at her then kept walking.

"It's Starscream!"

There were an enormous amounts of screaming when Starscream went by. This made him jump as the large amounts of fangirls trampled the police and ropes, charging at him and mauling him to the ground.

"I want your sparkling, Starscream"

"He's mine!"

"You wish!"

"You're both wrong. He's mine!"

Then there was a huge drag out brawl among the girls. Starscream gulped and took his chance to run, hurrying into the building.

"What makes you so special, Starscream?" Megatron asked with a glare.

"I don't know. But if you want that popularity, be my guest" he panted and brushed himself off.

"Slag that, I don't want to be mauled and torn apart by a bunch of human females. Ew" Megatron shivered.

"Tell me about it...as if I want to see the humans headlights" Optimus shook his head.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you liked seeing Megatrons..." Starscream began but was cut off the both the leaders looking back at him with evil death glares.

Starscream squeaked and ran into the private showings room.

"Get back here, Starscream! You have a date with my fusion cannon to your face!" Megatron roared and ran after him.

Optimus chuckled at the scene and looked down at the concession stand. Leaning down he addressed the human working behind the desk.

"Do you have any popergon?" he asked.

"Er...no...we have popcorn though" he said.

"This is the Transformers premiere, how do you not have anything energon for the transformers who were in the movie!" he growled in outraged.

"Sorry sir, we only serve human food here"

"Bah. Humans and their..." he stood up and began to walk before you spun around and pointed at the male human "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

"Enjoy your movie, sir"

Optimus glowered and continued into the room, muttering under his breath "Machinist prick"


	6. Media

Chapter 6: Media

"Megatron, Megatron!" a woman called out to the Decepticon leader.

"What do you want, puny earth worm?" Megatron asked, trying to push past the large crowd of people.

"Is it true that you and Optimus Prime are a couple now?" she asked.

"That's absurd, you're absurd, this whole slaggin' world is absurd! Who in their right processors would think such a thing?" he growled.

"Well, there was that robo-porn video, and then there was the rumor by Jay Leno that you were a hybrid homo, and then..." she continued but was cut off by Megatron.

"What?! Jay Leno said what?" he roared.

"He said you were a Hybrid Homo..."

"He's dead. Starscream! Get me Jay Leno!" Megatron said, pointing at the sky.

"Yes, Lord Megatron"

BEEP

"So then I spread my legs in front of the camera and said 'Hey, you getting my good side?'" Jay Leno joked towards his audience.

There was claps and chuckles from the audience in response.

"I bet, Megatron, the hybrid homo, would jump on that in a heartbeat" Leno laughed along with his audience.

The window behind Leno busted open and Starscream transformed to stand on the tiny set. There were screams and Jay Leno fell over in his chair at the surprise.

"What was that about Megatron, Leno?" Starscream glared, pointing his null ray at the talk show host.

"Oh, Starscream, it's just you" Leno chuckled and got back into his chair "I think you of all people would get a laugh out of me saying that your Leader is a hybrid homo"

"That maybe so, but I'm here on orders" Starscream said.

"Orders?"

"Yes, Megatron would like to see you, you fat ass, torpedo chinned dolt!" Starscream growled and reached over, grabbing the pepper haired host.

"No! What are you doing! Security!" Leno screamed, but he was already being taken out of the set through the broken window.

BEEP

Megatron tapped his finger on the arm of his chair, waiting for Starscream to come back from his mission.

"Curse you Jay Leno...I am no Hybrid Homo...that's the Autobots" he snickered.

Starscream flew into the room and stood in front of the Decepticon leader.

"I have him lord Megatron" Starscream smiled and offered the host in the blue suit.

"Oh...hey megsy...uh...heh heh, hows it goin'?" Leno tried to reason and lighten the feeling that he was going to get squashed by the giant leader.

"So...I'm a hybrid homo am I?" Megatron stood and walked over to Starscream's hand "Would a hybrid homo do this?" he asked and raised his gun.

"Wait...WAIT MEGATRON MY..." Starscream began but felt his hand come clean off as he fired on the talk show host.

"There..." Megatron smirked and blew the smoke coming from his fusion cannon "No more ugly giant chinned insulter"

"But...but Megatron, my hand..." Starscream whined.

"Go get it fixed, your not helpless" Megatron rolled his optics and walked over toward a door "as for me, I'm going to have a celebratory cube of energon"

Once the Decepticon leader had left, Starscream stood and grumbled "I think you need to lay off the energon...you fat ass bastard"


	7. Patrol

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. Been sick. Primus, does it suck. But here's another Chapter of That's Showbizz. Probably too short and sounds weird, but I was half alive when I wrote it XD. And if you have any suggestions for this fanfic, they would be welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Patrol

"Jazz, Prowl, you're on patrol. Apparently the whole police department is out sick with this new H1N1 flu. Some nasty stuff, it seems" Optimus ordered.

"We're on it, Prime" Jazz smiled.

"Finally, something meaningful to do besides selling ourselves out" Prowl growled.

"Oh quit your grippin' Prowler and let's roll on outta here" Jazz snorted and transformed, rolling out of the base.

Prowl hummed in annoyance before following after his partner.

BEEP

"So what exactly are we patrolin' for anyways?" Jazz asked as they scowered the streets of Metro.

"Anything suspicious. Decepticon activity, drug dealings, violences..." Prowl began but was stopped when he nearly ran over a man dressed in drag.

"Hey watch it hunny, you nearly damaged the goods" the man-lady pouted, brushing off his chest.

"Er...hello, ma'am...or...sir...are you in need of assistance?" Prowl asked.

"Sure, you can pay me for a good time" the man winked "I'm good for it"

"Yo' Prowler...I think this man wants to get up all in your trunk" Jazz snickered as he played My Humps by Black Eyed Peas.

"Shut up, Jazz. That's Illogical...WHAT IN PRIMUS ARE YOU DOING?" Prowl gasped in disgust as the lady-dude ran a hand over the police car disguise.

"Nice ride, mind if I hop on?"

"Ah, no. No, we really have to be going" Prowl started.

"Aw, come on Prowl, don't want to have some fun on the job?" Jazz laughed, swearing he was going to short circuit.

"Not funny, Jazz. Let's get out of here"

The two patrol cars sped away, leaving the cross dresser to pout and mouth 'Rude'.

"I'm so glad I got that on tape, can't wait to show the guys back at base, how un-prowl-like, you can be" Jazz snickered.

"Un-prowl-like? What is that supposed to mean?" Prowl frowned.

"You are the Mr. uptight, business, moral nazi" Jazz pointed out.

"I am not. I merely see lots of irrational and illogical accurances that I wish to change by being practical and..."

"Blah blah blah" Jazz ended "you need to relax, man, have some fun"

"There's no time for fun, someone has to be serious" Prowl said determinedly.

"I think you need a car wash" Jazz said casually.

"Car wash?"

"Yeah, it's where the humans wash cars for money" Jazz laughed.

"Sounds like what that lady...or...man...was wanting to do" Prowl scowled.

Jazz snickered and looked at his internal clock "Seems like Patrol times, over. Can't wait to show sunstreaker and sideswipe what happened"

"You will do no such thing, I will make out a mountain of paper work to confiscate that footage if I have to!"

"Sure, ok...If you can catch me first!" Jazz roared with laughter as he sped off, blaring rock and roll.

"JAZZ!"


	8. Guest Stars

Authors Note: Blah. Running Out Of Inspiration, this chapter probably sucked but eh, all I could think up for the subject XD Enjoy as much as you can!

Chapter 8: Guest Stars

"Hi, I'm Johnny Knoxville and this is roc em soc em robots" he said into the camera before it turned to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"You're head is mine" Sideswipe smiled.

"Not if I bop your head off first, you ugly piece of Lamborghini" Sunstreaker retorted.

They circled each other for a moment before Johnny waved a flag and they ran at each other, throwing upper cuts and right hooks, left hooks and jabs.

"Kick his ass!" Chris Pontius roared.

Sunstreaker upper cutted Sideswipes jaw and sent his head flying into the air.

"You little slaggin' glitch!" Sideswipe yelled, throwing a fist at his brother jaw as well, making the yellow lanborghini's head shoot up.

"Hey, that's no fair!"

"Life's not fair, is it you skid platted brother of mine!"

(Enter Tackle and Fight Scene Here)

"Well, I'm Johnny Knoxville...and that...was totally awesome!" he thumbed up while cybertronian curses and grunts were heard behind him.

BEEP BEEP

"Doctor..." Bumblebee began with a waver of sorrow in his voice "is he going to be alright?

Ratchet looked down at the sick human faking to have a deadly disease.

"It doesn't look good..." he began.

"Ratchet! Where the hell is my vikadin?" House screamed as he slid open the glass door.

"Well...I...thought Cuddy had them..." Ratchet blinked.

House stared at the giant robot for a moment before slamming the glass door shut.

"CUDDY!"

BEEP BEEP

"Peter, you can't be serious..." Joe began.

"Of coarse I'm serious. Tell him, Megatron" Peter frowned.

"Obey me!" Megatron growled, pointing at Joe.

"Never!" Joe yelled and pointed and shaking fist up at the giant robot.

BEEP BEEP

"Wow...Robotnic has some new friends..." Sonic gulped.

Starscream laughed evilly.

"Hey! No laughing, that's my job!" Robotnic growled.

"Shut up fat man" Starscream frowned.


End file.
